The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Certain strategies are known to reduce the severity of pedestrian impacts with motor vehicles. For example, it is known to provide a motor vehicle with a front hood that raises a predetermined distance to provide for energy absorption in anticipation of a vehicle impact with a pedestrian. Potential pedestrian injuries may be reduced in this manner since lifting the rear edge of the hood enhances its energy absorption characteristics.
One particular safety arrangement for reducing pedestrian injuries from impact with a motor vehicle is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,677 (the '677 patent). The '677 patent discloses a safety arrangement located beneath the hood of a motor vehicle that includes an inflatable element formed of a plastically deformable material. A gas generator supplies gas to inflate the element in response to a signal from a sensor which is responsive to impact with a pedestrian. If a pedestrian strikes the hood, the plastically deformable element will deform to absorb energy. U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,677 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
While various motor vehicle safety arrangements for protecting pedestrians are known, there remains a need for continuous improvement in the relevant art.